


My Special Skill

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Oikawa, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, This hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: anyFandom: Haikyuu, Free, Oofuri, Yuri on Ice, BallroomMajor Tags: major character death (in source material of prompt)Additional Tags: character death not required but *gestures vaguely*Do Not Wants: noncon, incest, abusePrompt:Source: Natsuyuki Rendezvous[Image description: "Giving up has turned into my special skill"]





	My Special Skill

A long time ago I guess  
Is when the pattern started  
Of giving up

At first I gave up being casual  
I found volleyball  
And threw myself into being the best  
I gave up just being a casual player

I gave up the idea of being a good player  
I wanted to be the greatest  
And so I worked harder  
And was rewarded with a plaque  
I gave up the idea of just being a good player

I gave up the idea that I was worthy  
After losses from those more powerful  
And the thought creeped in  
“You will never be good enough”  
I gave up the idea I was worthy

It took while to come back from that  
But I had my support  
And I found myself ready to face the court again

I was doing great  
I was set to be the greatest  
But fate is cruel

I was warned that I would be surpassed  
I saw it in him when we were younger  
And here he was, finally usurping my crown

My dream is gone  
Nationals will never be a court for me to reign over  
I guess this means it’s time to give up again

I’ve given up the idea I’m worthy before  
It shouldn’t be that hard to do it again


End file.
